Hidden Audience
by SpookyNooodle
Summary: RWBY is trapped hiding in JNPR's dorm room while Jaune and Pyrrha share a moment of 'bonding'.


Ruby Rose was a girl on a mission. Granted, it wasn't like the usual missions where she got to go out and kill monsters threating humanity, but it was still important. Okay: She really just wanted a hug.

Ruby had already changed into her pajamas, but she was still hungry, so she went down to the cafeteria to see if they were still doing the thing where you could get food, but they weren't. So she had snuck in. She had been really hungry. Everything had seemed to be going great, but she guessed that humming the Mission Improbable theme had been a bad idea because she had been caught, by her own partner, no less!

Weiss had seemed really angry. She had yelled at her about being irresponsible, and how it was important to follow the rules, and about how immature Ruby was all the time, and Ruby had felt really bad so she ran away. Weiss had said so many mean things! Ruby had felt like crying, but she couldn't yet; she had to find some place safe first. Her dorm didn't feel all that safe, for some reason. Maybe it was all the association it had with Weiss.

Soooo… she was looking for Jaune. He was always really understanding. When _that_ day had come around again, like it did every year, he had just held her and listened to her talk and let her cry all over his shirt. She had felt a little bad about that, but he didn't seem to mind. But then he had told her a bunch of funny stories about his sisters, and suddenly the day hadn't seemed so bad anymore.

She always felt good after talking to Jaune. A good cry was like a good shower. There was a little water involved, and afterwards, you felt clean, refreshed, free. So she was gonna go talk to Jaune, maybe have a cry, if that was what was needed, give him a hug, and go to bed. She knew that Weiss and her would get over this. Whenever something like this came up, they always did. She just didn't feel like talking to her right now.

She came to the JNPR dorm room, and knocked on the door. It swung open. It seemed that they hadn't closed it properly when they'd gone out. She pushed the door open further and stepped inside.

"Jaune? You in here?" He wasn't. The light was on but no one was here. Weird.

She was about to leave when she saw a black book with cream-colored pages and a red border around the cover. Wait, wasn't that one of Blake's journals? She couldn't tell, Blake and Yang wouldn't let her read them. She walked over to Nora's bed, picking it up and turning it over in her hand. It certainly looked like Blake's elegant handwriting, and she guessed it looked a little like the books Blake hid behind the others on her bookshelf. Ruby looked at what was written, picking up at the top of the page that the book had been open to.

 _He tore open her sleeping yakuta, his rough hands showing nothing in the way of restraint or remorse._

Ruby didn't know what a yakuta was. Wait, wasn't it the thing that Blake wore to bed? She skipped down a few lines.

 _His hands were like ice, his tongue like fire as it trailed its way down her belly to her-_

Ruby dropped the book. Now she knew why she wasn't supposed to read these. She picked the book back up from the bed and clutched it to her chest. No one can know that she read this, even if a little part of her wanted to open it back up and keep reading. But what was it doing in JNPR's dorm room?!

She turned back to the door, but froze when she heard a light knock.

A familiar curt voice called out "Jaune? Have you seen Ruby? I need to talk to her."

She hadn't shut the door all the way! Stupid, stupid Ruby! Soon Weiss would figure that out and come in, just like she had. Maybe if she hid, Weiss would assume no one was here and go away?!

Ruby searched frantically around the room, and almost cried in relief when she saw the door of a bathroom off to one side. She dove for the door and went to close it, but some part of her kept from shutting it all the way. She didn't know how much noise it would make, and anything might be enough to tell Weiss that someone was in there.

Ruby kept the light off, and peeped through the door into the main room of the dorm, Blake's naughty journal still clutched to her chest. She held her breath as the door opened and Weiss stepped through.

* * *

"Look, Jaune, I know she's here. She always comes to you when she's feeling like this. I just wanted to say I'm s-sorry." The word was still hard to get out, after all of the months she had spent with her new friends, the humility she had tried to drill into herself.

The door creaked unpleasantly. Surely they should have gotten someone to fix that by now. How strange, the lights were on but no was in, it seemed.

She really did feel awful for the things she had said to Ruby. She had just had a really difficult conversation with Winter. It seemed her father was getting more impatient, and he was taking that out on her. Weiss had been so frustrated with her family, with everything, that she had snapped and treated Ruby really unfairly.

But now that she was at the JNPR dorm room, another person came to mind that she needed to apologize to: Jaune. She had been meaning to talk to him for some time, probably since the dance. Ever since she had talked to Neptune, she had realized that she may have misjudged Jaune at first, maybe been a little unfair to him.

He really was sweet, in an affectionate, puppy dog sort of way. The song and the poems had been a little cheesy, but his heart had always been in the right place. He wasn't unattractive either, his shy smile was kind of… endearing, in a way. She should take him on a date, apologize, and suggest they start over, as friends first, and then letting things happen as they may. That seemed reasonable, and the idea appealed to her. As long as he wasn't too awkward about the whole thing.

A flash of white pulled her from her thoughts when she saw a bunch of crumpled sheets of paper next to a garbage can that was full of more of the same. She walked over to the desk, her heeled shoes muffled by the thin carpet, and picked up one of the papers, carefully uncrumpling it to look at the untidy scrawl. Undoubtedly Jaune's.

After looking at it, she set it lightly on the desk and pulled out another… and another. Half a dozen of the things joined their brothers on the desk.

They were all letters to her. Not love letters, like before, apology letters. The phrasing was different every time but the gist was the same: _I'm sorry for being a pest, can we still be friends?_ Apparently Jaune had the same idea she had. Great minds think alike… she snorted at the thought, but then she felt bad. Jaune was hardly unintelligent, he was a team leader, after all.

She was looking over the letters again when she heard footsteps nearing the door, and panic settled its icy grip on her heart. What would people think if they saw her in another team's room, holding a bunch of letters from a _boy_? A boy she didn't even like! Well, probably didn't like! A boy she wasn't sure how she felt about!

She hurriedly stuffed the letters back into the garbage can, she could feel bad about that later, and dove for a bed. What was this? Pyrrha's? Third from the right. She didn't have any more time to think. She crawled underneath the frame on her stomach. She always tried to keep so clean, too.

* * *

Yang was being as stealthy as she could, which was both saying a lot and not much at all. A lot, because she rarely tried to be stealthy, and not much, because she wasn't very good at it. She winced as the door gave a stupidly loud creak upon opening.

Great. Why not just announce to everyone that you're trying to get Blake's dirty book back?

Yang would never admit this, not in a million years, but she had grown a tiny bit… addicted… to Blake's choice of literature. She had taken to stealing her partner's books at every available opportunity and sequestering herself in the JNPR dormitory to read. Only when they were out, of course.

But the unthinkable had happened: she had read all of Blake's smut. So, in desperate need of new material, she had taken Blake's journal this time. She had been halfway through when Blake had come looking for her, and she couldn't exactly hide the book anywhere in her PJs, so she had just left it in the room.

The dirty little book had been eating at her mind for the last hour, but she had finally gotten away from her partner, and it was time to return the journal before its owner ever realized that it was missing.

She looked over to Nora's bed where she had left it, and… it was gone. Of course, just her luck. She frantically checked under the bed, on the end table, around on the floor. The creak of the doors hinges sent a lightning bolt of terror through her. How would she be able to explain this to JNPR when they came back?

 _Hi, I've just been using your room to read smut so that my team wouldn't know._

Nunh-unh. Not a chance.

Yang dove for a bed to hide under. Wasn't it Jaune's? He slept closest to the left wall, right?

She crawled under it, lying down on her back. If she was tummy-down, it would probably be too uncomfortable for her chest. Not that Weiss would have that sort of problem.

How ridiculous would that be if Weiss was stuck in this same situation?

She looked over to her left to see Weiss making frantic shushing motions from under Pyrrha's bed.

* * *

Blake had to get her journal back. She had no idea why someone would take her dirty little secret, but all she cared about at the moment was making sure no one else had seen it. She had already looked all over her dorm, and the library was too big to check, so the next logical place was JNPR's dorm room.

It made sense, in a nonsensical kind of way. It was close, but it was also a place that most people should feel uncomfortable hiding in. Her golden eyes took a quick scan of the room. Nothing in plain sight… maybe the desk drawers?

She walked over to the main desk, sweeping aside some papers that looked like Jaune's latest attempt at a love letter, and pulled open each of the drawers. Nothing but spare paper, some pencils, and a golden pen that had to be Nora's. The pink, turquoise, and orange stripes made that clear enough.

Next she went over to the end table between two of the beds, she wasn't sure which. She checked each of the four drawers then moved on to the next end table. A growing panic set in as she looked through each notebook-less drawer.

The panic tightened as she heard familiar voices coming down the hall towards the door. An odd, almost over-eager laugh reached her ears. It sounded like Pyrrha, but who could Pyrrha be trying to please?

Blake didn't have time to ponder over it, she needed to hide. The door of a closet grabbed her eye, and she rushed for it, pulling herself into it and falling against the hung up uniforms.

She left the door open; she didn't want to blind herself if an opportunity to escape presented itself.

The main door of the room opened and in stepped Pyrrha and … Jaune? Of course, she should have guessed. She had known how Pyrrha felt about her partner, they all did.

A surprised 'Mmph!' drew Blake back to the present moment. Wait, were they…?

Jaune and Pyrrha were kissing. Quite enthusiastically, from the looks of it. Her fingers were tugging at the bottom of his hoodie, and he broke from the kiss to pull it off. The shirt came off too, following its partner into the corner of the room.

Her arms slid coolly around his neck again, and she laughed pleasantly as his mouth found hers.

Well, they had apparently worked some things out.

They were slowly walking backwards towards Jaune's bed, their hands running over each other's bodies.

Blake was both scared and excited. She really felt like she shouldn't be seeing this intimate moment between two lovers, but then again, she spent all of her time reading about intimate moments between lovers. And Jaune was apparently a very good kisser, judging from the sounds Pyrrha was making.

Her knees hit the bed, and she let out a small 'oop!' as she fell backwards onto the soft mattress. She giggled as Jaune hovered over her, his forearms rest gently resting on either side of her shoulders.

Her thin, pale fingers went up to stroke his face. She pulled him forwards, eyes fluttering closed as lips parted for him. All for him.

She gasped as he lowered more of his weight onto her, her fingers twisting into his hair to pull him further into the kiss. Her hips arched up against his and the let out a combined moan of pleasure.

They continued to kiss as Jaune's hands left the bed to tug and pull at Pyrrha's breast plate. She giggled into the kiss, disentangling her fingers from Jaune's hair to reach behind her and undo the laces of her bodice.

Jaune pulled eagerly at the piece, the laces loosening further. A frustrated grunt left him as he couldn't pull it from her entirely. She laughed again, breaking from his lips to pull the chest piece up and over her head and tossing it over to join Jaune's hoodie.

Jaune marveled at her chest, his fingers running over the gold lace of her bra. A breathy moan left her as he lowered his lips, gently licking and kissing at her breast.

Her eyes opened again, and fingers at his chin pulled his gaze to her. Lids half covered her eyes, and a dreamy smile came over her face.

"Why stop half way?"

* * *

It was like a kick in Weiss' teeth.

After she had decided to give Jaune a chance, to take him on a date to see what he was really like, he finally realized Pyrrha's feelings for him!

She shouldn't feel this angry, but a coil of jealousy burned hot in her belly, and she couldn't keep it down.

She almost jumped up to stop them, but then she saw Jaune's pants hit the floor beside her and she suddenly felt like under the bed was a safe place to be for the next few minutes.

"Wait, Pyrrha, maybe we should think about this some more?"

"Jaune, I know that we've never gone this far before, but I REALLY want this, and something tells me that you do too, so what is holding you back?"

He paused, sitting on Pyrrha's bed in nothing but his underwear. Pyrrha was standing above him, her hand hesitantly pulling at the edge of her skirt.

He wasn't sure why he felt so hesitant about this.

"Is it Weiss?"

"No… at least, I don't think so. I'm working on that, but feelings like that are sometimes hard to squash."

"I don't want you to squash your feelings, I want you to control them, instead of letting them rule you."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Is it Ruby?"

"It's not her either. I'm still not sure how I feel about her. I just don't want to ruin this by going too fast."

Pyrrha smiled, and leaned down to him, brushing an errant lock of hair out of his eyes. Her fingers lingered on the side of his face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this, wanted you. I'll understand if you want to stop," she leaned even farther forward, trailing her lips along his jaw up to his ear, "but I'm ready." She kissed him softly, gently, trying to put all of her love and understanding into that one action.

Jaune shuddered, and he thought very carefully about what he wanted.

Was he ready? He leaned in to Pyrrha's lips. Yes, he thought he was.

He let out a mischievous growl as he leapt up, pulling Pyrrha's mouth to his as she let out a pleasant squeal.

* * *

Oh my god! They weren't gonna go _that_ far were they?

Yang felt every creak of the bed above her as they shifted around on it. Apparently, lying on her back hadn't been any better than her stomach, because every time they moved around on the bed, the mattress pressed down against her chest. At least they would get extra padding for what they were about to do.

Yang was kinda disappointed that Jaune had finally gotten the hint about Pyrrha. He had always been really sweet to her, always respectful. He didn't even really flirt. He even laughed at her crummy jokes.

One time, she had asked why Jaune kept going for Weiss, why he kept asking her out, and his response had surprised her.

"I'll be honest: at first it was just because she was pretty and I thought she had said something nice. Turns out I was wrong about that, but I wasn't wrong about her. She is pretty, inside and out, but more than that: she's hurting. I once heard her sing, and she said she was the loneliest of all. I think I know a little of what that's like. I am the only boy in a family of eight children, the only failure in a family of warriors. There's a lot of pressure to live up to my name, and I think Weiss feels some of that too. I just want her to not feel so alone."

Careful, considerate, not nearly as shallow as a girl might first think. Jaune treated everyone around him like a true friend, and no one had treated her like that outside of her family. They were too busy staring at her boobs.

But, Yang was never one to stray into another girl's territory; she would respect their relationship. Then again, if it ended up not working out, then maybe Yang could be there for Jaune, as a friend for him. Yeah, she liked that idea.

But then Pyrrha crawled onto the bed, and Yang's mind scattered as the mattress pressed pleasant into her chest.

* * *

I really shouldn't be here!

Ruby's mind was racing, her heart was beating a mile a minute, and the same thought kept running around her head.

I can't be seeing them like this!

Something ugly was coiling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to rush out there and tear Pyrrha off of him.

There had been a time at Signal where Yang had gotten a 'boyfriend'. Really, it had just been a guy she liked to kiss, and she had only really called him her boyfriend because she had never had one before and to annoy their dad. Taiyang had been furious, threatened to beat the kid up if he hurt Yang.

The two had gotten really close, and when the boy broke it off, Yang had been really sad for a long time. When Dad went to go beat him up though, Yang said that she would beat him up if he gave her ex so much as a dirty look. That was the first time Ruby had ever seen her Dad and her sister so angry at each other.

But before they broke up, Yang kept spending so much time with her boyfriend. Ruby couldn't help but be afraid that the same thing might happen to Jaune, that she would see less and less of him because he would keep going off and doing 'boyfriend/girlfriend' things with Pyrrha.

Ruby tried to imagine herself kissing Jaune instead of Pyrrha, and the ugly coiling feeling lessened a little bit.

Oh no! She was 'jelly'! She knew that it really stood for jealous, but 'jelly' made it sound a lot nicer.

Wait, why were they taking their clothes off?

Oh shiz… this was so much worse than being jelly.

* * *

Pyrrha's little giggles and hums of pleasure had quickly turned into moaning and gasps for breath as Jaune worked in her. She had no idea how, but he was very, _very_ good. His hands were like ice, his tongue like fire as it traced it way down her stomach to the apex of her thighs.

She had to bite the pillow to keep from screaming.

A not too unfamiliar feeling was coiling in the pit of Blake's stomach, and her ears kept twitching underneath her bow. Her fingers slid down the silk of her yakuta, gently lifting the edge to press against the waistband of her purple panties…

No! It was horrible, unthinkable to even consider doing something like that right now, but… the thought was still there, and the itching was getting even worse. If she could just open them up, let out some of the terrible heat…?

She pulled her underwear forward, but her treacherous left hand seized the opportunity and dove inside. Soon enough, Pyrrha wasn't the only one moaning in the JNPR dorm room.

* * *

This had to be the weirdest dream Yang had ever had. There was no way, no way in all of Remnant, that fate hated her enough that she could find herself underneath a couple's bed as they had sex.

Incredibly vigorous, physical, satisfying… sex. At least Pyrrha was having a good time. And the worst thing was: every time the mattress bounced up and down to their movements, lightning bolts of stupid, unthinking, forbidden pleasure rocketed through Yang's body through her breasts.

She wished she could rub them. No! Don't think stuff like that, that's weird! It couldn't happen anyway, her hands were trapped down by her waist cause she was under the bed. Wait… by her waist…

Her delicate fingers slipped past the waist band of her shorts, dipping underneath to lap at the suddenly hot folds of her womanhood.

God, this was just the sort of thing Blake would write about. A girl masturbating underneath a couple's bed while they did it. At least she wasn't here to see this.

Pyrrha gave a particularly loud moan, and Yang's hips bucked forward into the palm of her hand.

* * *

Weiss couldn't believe her eyes. Yang wasn't seriously doing… _that_ … was she? She was! Incredible, nothing short of incredible!

While Yang kept herself, **ahem,** _occupied_ under the other bed, Weiss would just have to do her best to ignore them. All of them.

But did Pyrrha have to be so loud? There was absolutely _no_ way that Jaune could be that talented with his tongue. Could he?

A vivid scene played out rapidly in Weiss' mind, and she cursed herself for blushing. She shouldn't be having thoughts like this, especially about _him_!

But she couldn't help it; images kept flashing through her brain: Jaune carefully holding her to his chest, Jaune dancing with her on the moonlit balcony where she used to look at the stars when she was a girl, Jaune falling asleep while reading a book with her in the library, Jaune's stupidly beautiful blue eyes looking at her, Jaune holding her close to his chest, Jaune's fingers tracing her scar, Jaune shirtless, Jaune kissing her softly, Jaune's rough hands on her body, Jaune, Jaune, Jaune…

Before she could stop herself, Weiss deft fingers had slid past the hem of her combat skirt and up the inside of her thigh. She felt a curious and pleasant heat, but it also seemed to itch. If she could just rub it, it might go aw _W_ **W** _w_ _ **A**_ **aA** y…

Oh god.

Weiss gasped into the palm of her other head, secretly loving how good her fingers felt, and hiding how much envy she had for Pyrrha.

* * *

Pyrrha moaned her displeasure when Jaune took his lips away, but she squealed as he picked her up, gently turning her body sideways on the bed. Her gorgeous, long ponytail fell from head, the tips of her hair barely brushing against the carpet.

He stood on the other side of the bed, and the lust had faded from his eyes a bit. He looked to Pyrrha, seeking permission.

She grinned and gave it.

Pyrrha was moaning again, but this time, it was _much_ louder.

* * *

Oh truck.

The jealousness was gone, but something else had taken its place in Ruby's belly. Something between her legs was aching, horribly. Yang had told her that you were supposed to massage sore muscles to keep from hurting yourself, so Ruby had followed her advice.

It felt _sooooooooooooo_ good, but she wasn't sure that this is what Yang had really meant.

She knew Jaune made her feel good, but she didn't think he would make her feel _this_ good and in _this_ kinda way, but she didn't care.

Ruby let out soft squeaks from the darkened bathroom as her fingers pumped furiously, a curious liquid running down the inside of her leg and being absorbed by the fabric of her pajama pants.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Blake came first, despite starting after Pyrrha and her only aid being her fingers. She bit down desperately on the sleeve of one of the boy's jackets to keep from screaming, but she was terrified that someone had heard her, and that fear only made her orgasm that much better.

Yang had been next. She had far less experience than Blake in these matters, but she had the added benefit of the stimulation of the mattress above her. She did not, however, have anything to stifle herself with, and so her moan was much louder and easily heard.

Fortunately for her, Pyrrha's orgasm hit next, and it happened very quickly after Yang's so Pyrrha's own moaning had been enough to cover up the noise. Jaune had turned her sideways across the bed, so her top half almost lay on the floor, her head upside down. She opened her lust-filled eyes to see… Weiss gasping silently into her palm as the fingers of her other hand were otherwise occupied. She saw her orgasm hit, her leg spasming, knee lightly thudding against the thin carpet of the dorm room floor as her muscles coiled and uncoiled in rapid succession.

When her lids flickered open, she saw Pyrrha gazing at her with a mixture of curiosity, horror, amusement, and pride. Weiss' eyes had widened in horror and shame, but Pyrrha didn't say anything, didn't motion to Jaune that anything was wrong. She just stared at Weiss underneath the bed, and gave a slow, lazy, wink.

Pyrrha sat back up on the bed, cradling Jaune's panting mouth to her shoulder. She liked the feeling of his hot breath against her skin. It almost gave her enough motivation to go again, but… no. This was their first time, and she wasn't sure either of them had the energy from another round. But as she looked around the room, she could've sworn she saw more pairs of eyes.

Silver from a crack in the bathroom door, gold from depths of the closet, and curious lilac from the floor underneath them. All of the eyes had hurriedly disappeared the moment hers had made contact, but she couldn't help the smirk that came across her face. It seems that they had had an audience.

No matter, all of team RWBY could stew in their jealousy for as long as they liked. Jaune, and all the perks that came with him, were hers. None of them would dare to try to steal him away from her… right?

* * *

Ruby's panting breathes seemed to echo off the bathroom walls way more than they should have. Did the bathroom have to be so noisy?!

She gave a sigh of relief when Pyrrha suggested that she and Jaune go for a walk.

At least this would give her a chance to get back to her dorm room without being spotted. She should probably dry her fingers first. Wait… did that mean that Pyrrha _had_ seen her when she had been looking at the bathroom?!

Oh no! What would she think about her? Would she be mad that she had seen them doing stuff? Did she want Ruby to stop talking to Jaune?

Ruby narrowed her eyes. Never! Jaune was her friend! Her first friend! Her best friend! Come Grimm or goat cheese, Ruby Rose would have Jaune to herself! And he would make her feel good like he had for Pyrrha!

* * *

Blake's panting breathes were thankfully dampened by the small closet and the hanging clothes. She couldn't imagine how much worse the noise would have been if she had hidden in the bathroom.

She had to admit, though, she was curious about Jaune. Based on the noises Pyrrha had been making, Jaune had a natural gift with his tongue and fingers. Maybe, if Pyrrha was open to the idea of sharing…

No! Bad Blake! Save those thoughts for the journal! There's no way Pyrrha would be open to a three way… then again…

* * *

Yang's shorts were soaked. She should have expected that when she started, but her head had been caught up in the heat of the moment.

Get it? Because she has a fire semblance… ? Nevermind.

All she had to do now was get the journal and return to her dorm room! Wait, crap! Blake had probably already gotten back. She probably had some explaining to do.

* * *

Weiss Schnee had just been caught masturbating to a boy that she had repeatedly turned down.

Was there any lower she could fall? She certainly couldn't think of anything. And the way Pyrrha had winked at her, as if- as if it had been some kind of challenge! Well Weiss was more than willing to take that challenge. Pyrrha and Jaune had yet to announce their relationship; if Weiss asked Jaune on a date, she wouldn't be breaking any rules, she could simply claim to not have known. And if Weiss asked, then she was almost certain that Jaune would say yes. 'Squashed feelings' indeed; Pyrrha, shame on you!

With an almost manic grin on her face, Weiss pulled herself from beneath the bed, just as she saw Yang do the same. She paled as she saw a very red-faced and panting Ruby slowly creep from the bathroom, and she almost shrieked when Blake fell out of the closet, an odd fluid dripping from her bathrobe.

Weiss looked from one girl, to the next, to the next, inhaled deeply and said "None of us ever speak about this. Agreed?"

* * *

 **Jesus, that's a lot of page breaks! Hope the 4.5 or so different perspectives didn't make your head spin!**

 **I am just cranking these suckers out. To be fair: I've had this one saved up for a long time. I really like this premise, but the writing just feels a little off compared to what I usually do. I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

 **Let me be the first to say that _Intensive Counseling_ is very much not dead, and I am hard at work on Weiss' chapter (in addition to a little bonus chapter for Ruby). That being said, this idea has been bouncing around my head for a loooong time, and I really felt like finally putting it in paper. **

**This story is largely my creation, but I'd be lying if I said part of it wasn't inspired by**

 **No, the lemons aren't that great, but that's kinda not the point. If you want lemons, I have plenty of that planned for the future, both for _Intensive Counseling_ and the other stuff on my list.**

 **By the way, Ruby being a squeaker during sex is canon in everything I write. Jaune's speech to Yang about Weiss is also going to be a thing in some of my other stories as well, in addition to Blake's dirty journal. This little one-shot is just chock-full of little tidbits that I plan to carry over in to everything I write.**

 **I just lost my job, which sucks, cause now I only have 2 months of severance to live off of before I have to go get another job, but I also have lots of time to keep writing, and since finals wrap up next week, and I have a whopping two and half weeks of Christmas break, expect faster updates in the future.**

 **" _You've got me proofreading semi-smut. I never thought a day like this would come._ " - Super Saiyan Cyndaquil, December 2015**


End file.
